


Clinging to Safety

by AgelessWriter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Mental Illness, OCs - Freeform, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is in the process of learning another of Will's nightmares, one in which his closest friends die, when Will gets a case. As the case continues with no word from either Jack or Will, Hannibal starts to wonder if perhaps the nightmare meant Will was in danger. His fears are confirmed, and he begins the hunt for his next meal. *Possible Hannigram though I'm unsure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Hannibal belongs to Thomas Harris and NBC. I only own my ocs.

Prologue:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs that may or may not appear in this work.

“Now tell me Will, about the latest nightmare. What was different about it from the others?”Hannibal asked the younger man, handing him a cup of tea. Will took a sip, trying to remain calm as he recounted the nightmare.  
“It started out as a normal dream. I was walking around in the forest, Winston was beside me. It was... Just normal.”Will began, thinking about it. He remembered his nightmares well, probably better than most did. Hannibal sat down on the chair in front of the young agent, watching as he sipped his own tea cup.  
“Please, do continue Will. I don't like being kept in suspense.”Hannibal spoke, trying to catch the brunette's gaze.  
“Winston ran out in front of me. I chased after him, not wanting him to get lost. I kept hearing Winston's bark and called out to him, following the barks and howls. As I walked, bodies started dropping.... From.... The tree tops....”Will admitted, his hand shaking. He sat the cup down, afraid his shaky hands would cause him to spill tea all over the doctor's clean office. His gaze turned toward the globe in Hannibal's office, his mind replaying the nightmare over and over in his head.  
“Will.... Will.... William. I need you to come back to me. Don't get lost in that head-space. Talk to me. What do you see? What happened in the nightmare?”Hannibal tried to get the attention of the younger man back on himself, trying to figure out what had awoken his friend up this time, what had him so scared.  
“T-the bodies... They belonged Jack... And Katz....Alana....Even... Even your body was there... They were... Strung up... Blood just... Coming out of your eyes and mouths... I couldn't even scream before... Someone... Stabbed me....”Will spoke, staring off into the distance. The doctor could tell by the younger man's expression that he was far away into his own mind. Sighing, he walked in front of Will, sitting down on the table, something he rarely did.  
“Will. Talk to me. Look at me.”Hannibal tried to get the man's attention. Will stared straight ahead still, paying the doctor no mind. This interaction continued until Will's cell phone went off. He shook his head, coming out of the daze he seemed to be in to answer the phone.  
“Hello? No... Oh... Okay... I'll help... See you then... Bye....”Will spoke before hanging up. Hannibal raised an eyebrow.  
“Plans?”he asked, watching as the younger man started to get up. Will sighed.  
“More like I got a case.... Jack needs me.... I'm apologize.... For this coming between our.... Session...”Will apologized. Hannibal gave a half-smile.  
“Do not worry about it Will. Go. Help Jack. Thank you for speaking with me.”the good doctor spoke, walking the agent out. Will nodded.  
“Bye Doctor...”


	2. Chapter One: The First

Chapter One: The First

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs that may or may not appear in this work.

The team made into Fairfax, Virginia. Jack had gotten word that a man's body had been found nearby in the woods by some hikers, and figured he might as well look into it. He pulled the car over at the scene, looking at Will. “Think you can do this? I know you've been on the fence about leaving or staying. Don't want this to push you either way.”the older agent spoke. Will took a deep breath.  
“I can do this. I can do this. Now let's go before I change my mind.”Will answered, getting out without saying another word or hearing Jack's reply. He walked up to the scene and felt his gut lurch as his mind started wandering. 'Great... It's going to begin already... Headaches and nightmares... Here I come...' Will thought to himself as he looked the scene over.  
The man had his arms tied to a tree branch, the arms twisted in a way that made the arms look broken. His face looked bruised, his shirt was cut open, the word 'Cherry' was carved into his chest. “Cherry? Wonder what it means...”he heard a voice say behind him. Will snapped his head around to see Brian looking at the man. He turned his head back to the body, feeling his own start to give way, his mind showing him a different scene in the same location, but at a different time.

'I carried him to the trees, trying to keep him from struggling further. “Relax. This will be better than last time.”I murmured to the other man, laying him in the grass. He struggled, trying to get away, his eyes pleading with me to release him. I smirked, power overwhelming me, the knowing I could easily do what I wanted with him.  
I knew I had to be quick though. I had already had him in my care for a month. Soon others would be looking for him if they weren't already. Tracing a pattern on his face, gazing at the healing bruises, I pulled my knife. His eyes widened in horror as I used it to rip his shirt, as I carved the “Cherry” into his chest. I smirked at the meaning, knowing I took his cherry, that I was the first man who had been with him...   
“Shh... Shh... Shh...”I murmured, trying to get him to be quiet as he screamed into his gag. Carefully, I dragged him up to the tree I had picked out, tying his arms back, hearing the snap of bones as I twisted. His screams into the gag continued, though it was in vain. No one could hear him, and even if they could he wasn't loud enough for them to pinpoint our location. I continued to tie his arms back before undoing the gag, placing it in my pocket for a later use.  
“Good bye. I hope you had fun with me.”I taunted slightly. His eyes were streaming tears.  
“P-please... Please... Let me go... H-haven't I been through enough?”he asked, shaking. I smirked and kissed him softly instead of answering.  
“Good bye.”I murmured again, going to leave...'

Will gasped and fell to his knees, unable to stand. He shook, swallowing a breath. Jack came up to him. “What did you see Will?”the older man asked, knowing how Will could things others couldn't. Will took a deep breath, trying to find himself again.  
“The... The person who did this... Killed him here.... Technically.... She.... Or he... Left the man here to die... They had him for a lot longer though... Possibly torturing him...”Will answered with a shaky breath as he tried to regain his mind, going to stand up. Beverly Katz walked up to the two men.  
“So, Will... Know what they meant by 'Cherry'?”she asked, looking the man in the eye. Will looked at the body before glancing at the woman.  
“Cherry... It's a way to say you took someone's virginity or that someone still has their virginity... I guess.... What the person means about it here is that this guy was a cherry. He still had his virginity. And the person took it...”Will tried to verbalize it the best he could, trying to keep an already awkward question from having too awkward of an answer. Katz looked at the body.  
“Oh... I can see that... Poor man...”she murmured, going over to the others to see what she could find. Jack placed a hand on Will's shoulder.  
“You gonna be okay to work this case Will?”he asked. Will took a shaky breath.  
“I can try...”

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Hannibal saw the last patient out of his office, when there was a knock on his door. He answered, only to find a familiar red head in his door way. He forced a smile. “Miss Lounds. To what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to my office?”he asked, allowing the woman inside. She sat her bag down.  
“I just want to ask you a few questions.... Is that okay?”she asked, looking at the older man. Hannibal sat down in his chair, gesturing for her to have a seat on his couch.  
“I don't mind. Just keep in mind that my patients are all protected by the doctor-patient privilege.”Hannibal reminded the reporter. She smiled the kind of smile that made Hannibal's desire to kill her become nearly irresistible. Luckily for her, he had excellent willpower.  
“But of course Dr. Lecter. I would never breach such a powerful privilege. That is between you and the people you treat. Now.. Shall we begin?”


	3. Chapter Two: Interview

Chapter Two: Interview

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs that may or may not appear in this work.

The doctor looked at the female reporter. “Sure. But first, do you want anything to drink? Tea perhaps? Or wine? I have had a very long day and I'm sure a woman as busy as you are must want a little sip of something.”Hannibal answered, getting up to go the kitchen, waiting for the red headed woman's response.  
“Sure. Maybe green tea if you have it?”she asked. “Helps with concentration.”Freddie added, as if she needed an excuse. The good doctor just nodded and walked into the kitchen, coming back out with two cups of tea. He handed her one before sitting back in his chair.  
“Alright. Now ask your questions Miss Lounds. As I have said earlier, it's been a long day, and I feel exhausted.”Hannibal spoke. The blog reporter nodded, setting the cup down to get her clipboard and pencil, the board no doubt having her questions on it.  
“So... Doctor Hannibal Lecter. You're a psychiatrist, correct?”she asked. Hannibal gave a forced smile.  
“Correct. I specialize in forensic psychiatry, helping those who have been through... Trauma or suffer with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I comfort children who have lost parents, who have been through a trauma. I even help some law enforcement officers and others in high risk jobs when need be.”he explained, knowing not many knew of his specialties. Then again, he had other specialties as well, in cooking...  
Freddie scribbled his answer down, or appeared to, before she glanced back up. “That answers my second question, the one where I would ask about your specialties. So onto question three. Why psychiatry? There are other medical fields, why not one of them?”Fredricka asked, looking at him, awaiting his answer. Hannibal thought for a moment. Why did he choose psychiatry? It was a valid question, one he didn't think much of.  
“I guess it is because the human mind intrigues me. Why we make the decisions we do, why we act how we act. I wanted to be able to answer those questions. Thus, psychiatry.”Hannibal answered. The reporter nodded, again scribbling down his answer.  
“What can you tell me about William Graham?”she asked. That question made the doctor tense, his blood boil.  
“I think you should leave.”he answered lowly, looking at her. She tilted her head, as if trying to hide a smirk.  
“How come? Is he a patient of yours?”she asked. At that, Hannibal stood.  
“Get out. Now. I can not tell you if he is a patient or not, but I can say he does not need your scrutiny just because he refuses to speak to you about cases. Now. Please. Leave.”Hannibal again warned her. The woman nodded, realizing that was all she would get from Hannibal. She grabbed her things and started to leave.  
“Thank you for your time anyway, and for the tea.”she called as she left. Hannibal sighed when the door closed, picking up her cup. It was nearly full, almost as if she hadn't had a single drink. He shook his head, going towards his kitchen. He was hungry and needed nourishment, in whatever form it may come in...

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Will started changing the radio stations, trying to fill the quiet between him and Jack. Silence scared him, not that he'd admit it. That was one reason he had his dogs, they were never quiet, always moving or barking at something. He felt Jack's gaze on him. “Everything alright Will?”he asked. The brunette shrugged.  
“I guess... Just... It's sad how that man died... How they all die.... Gets to me sometimes I guess...”Will finally answered. Jack sighed.  
“I told you to quit if you wanted to. But only if that was what you wanted.”Jack spoke.  
“Not sure what I want or need. That's the problem.”Will answered again. Jack sighed.  
“Hope you figure it out soon. Don't need an iffie member on my team.”he spoke to the younger agent. Will nodded, knowing it would take a while for him to really be sure of what he wanted...


	4. Chapter Three: Tapes

Chapter Three: Tapes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs that may or may not appear in this work.

Jack and Will made it back to the FBI headquarters when Dr. Alana Bloom walked in. She was carrying a small package, a grim look on her face. “Whose the package to?”Jack had asked, trying to gauge the young psychiatrist’s mood. She handed the package to him.  
“No one in particular, just the FBI. And before you ask who it's from, I don't know that either. There's no return address.”Alana explained. Jack looked it over before he carefully unwrapped it. A video cassette tape was in hand, where the package had been. The older man looked at Will.  
“Get the others in here. Katz, Jimmy, Zeller.”Jack spoke. Will nodded, walking towards the lab where the other three most likely to be.  
“Come on. Alana has something and we all gotta go see it.”Will spoke, keeping his eyes away from the body. He didn't need that trip into the killer's mind again... Not for a while. The other three nodded and followed Will back to the main room, surprised to see that Jack and Alana already had a television set up with a VCR.  
“Good. Hit play.”Jack spoke to Alana, causing the latter to roll her eyes as she complied. The video cut on, slightly fuzzy at first, then the picture was clear. A man, their victim, was tied to a chair, bare from the torso down, only wearing what seemed to be pants. 'If one could even call them that.'Will thought as he watched the video unfold. Their victim was shaking, his body covered in bruises and cuts.  
“D-do I have to say it?”he asked, shaking. The camera shook in an up-down motion, meaning a yes. The victim must have been threatened because he seemed more terrified, closer to tears. “O-Okay... O-okay... I... I am Terry James.... I have.... I have cheated and lied to people just to get to where I am... I... I am a sick liar and need.... To be punished.... I am stupid and have hurt people. I... I'm sorry....”the man, their victim, Terry James, spoke.   
The video cut off immediately after the “confession” and Will turned to Jimmy Price. “Guess we don't need the fingerprints since we know who he is now.”Will finally spoke. Price shook his head.  
“You never know Will. May not just have his prints. May have his abductor's too. Ya know?”the older man asked. The brunette nodded, understanding. Brian Zeller looked at Jack.  
“I think I'll start a search on Terry James now. Maybe we can find out more about him, see why our killer thinks he was a liar and cheat.”Brian spoke before leaving.  
“Terry may be short for Terrence, remember that in your search.”Alana called after the agent. She wanted this man, or woman, brought to justice, and soon. After watching that video, there was not a doubt in her mind that the man had been tortured horribly. She turned her attention to Will, who had stayed where he was, his eyes seeming to look far away. Walking up to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Will.... You okay?”she asked.  
He shook, snapping out of his “trance”. “Yeah... I'm fine... Tired...”he answered, a little too quickly for her liking. She turned to Jack for support, to get the younger agent to talk. Jack sighed.  
“Go home Will... Sleep.... Feed those dogs of yours. We'll call you if there are any changes. Okay?”Jack spoke. Will nodded, starting for the door. Alana gave a quick glare to Jack after Will was gone.  
“You sure he's safe enough to be home alone? Did you know he sleepwalks? Who knows what could happen....?”Alana clinched. Jack sighed again.  
“Alana. Will is a grown man who has been dealing with this his whole life. I'm sure he can take care of himself. At least trust he as enough since to turn to either you or me or Dr. Lecter if something goes wrong.”Jack tried to soothe her fears of the young man getting harmed. Alana swore.  
“That's the problem Jack. Will's just as bad as the rest of you males in society. He has no idea how to ask for help, nor does he believe he really needs it. I'd almost bet my paycheck that the only reason he sees Lecter in the first place is because he doesn't want to be institutionalized if he doesn't.”Alana argued. Jack rubbed his temple with his left hand, trying to calm a headache before it began.  
“Alana. Look. I don't need to deal with this right now... Okay?”he asked, wanting her to not argue for once.

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

'Running was easy if you were fast. Will was fast. Fast enough to keep up with the Stag as it ran. He didn't know why, but the deer was going to help him, going to help him find something, anything. “Where are we going?”he asked it, as if he believed he would get an answer.  
The Stag gestured to a clearing. A man was tied to the tree, the same tree that James was tied too. Except, this time, it was Will himself tied to the tree, unable to cry-out...'

Will shot straight up in the bed, shaking. Glancing around, he saw his dogs were around his bed, as if guarding him from something, all looking at him. Feeling brave, Winston, the newest addition, jumped on the bed, beside Will, licking the man on the cheek. Will pet him, trying to catch his breath, trying to figure out what his dream, if you can call it that, meant...


	5. Chapter Four: Dreams

Chapter Four: Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs that may or may not appear in this work. Italics are for those that are dreams, Will's dreamscape, and thoughts.

Will sighed as he thought of a solution to the nightmare. Lecter. Hannibal. He'd help. 'He's probably asleep though... Don't wanna wake him...'Will thought, knowing how the older man always had a full schedule for his appointments. However, his nervousness of going back to sleep got the better of his as he hunted for his phone. “Hello? Dr. Lecter speaking.”he heard the voice answer on the other line, laden with sleep.  
“Sorry for disturbing your sleep, Doctor, but... I.... I had another nightmare... This one... A bit more... Case related.... I guess that's what you'd call it... Case related I mean....”Will babbled, sitting up in his bed. Winston jumped up with him, being braver than some of the other dogs, and sat near Will. The brunette pet him some, trying to calm down.  
“Will. It's fine. Now, tell me. About the nightmare. What happened in it?”Hannibal asked on the other line. Will imagined the doctor raising up in bed, possibly going to make tea.  
“It... Started out the Stag was guiding me out towards the woods again. And the next thing I know, I was tied up to the tree, dying, just like.... Our victim....”Will spoke, his voice soft. He heard the doctor hum.  
“It seems to me that your subconscious might feel as if you are in danger.... Do you feel as if you are in danger Will?”Hannibal asked. Will sighed.  
“I work for the FBI, Doc. Of course I feel like I'm in danger. People tend to shoot at FBI agents you know?”he snapped slightly. Hannibal tsked at him.  
“William. Last time I checked, you are not an agent. You are a college professor. Correct?”the doctor replied. Will swore, glancing up at his ceiling.  
“Yeah. But I help out the FBI agents and carry a gun. I go to the crime scenes. Excuse me if that might make someone feel as if you're in the FBI. What is that old saying? 'Be wary of the company you keep'? It's something like that anyway....”Will quipped. He could imagine Hannibal smirking, probably out of amusement.  
“Now, now. Not everyone is so unintelligent that they would believe that just because most of your coworkers are FBI, would that make you FBI. Not everyone makes that jump in their mind....”Hannibal spoke after awhile. Will sighed.  
“Maybe.... Doesn't mean I'll sleep any easier...”the brunette spoke. Hannibal seemed to stop all movement for a few beats.  
“If you want.... I will stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep... Might even tell you a story of my surgeon days.”Hannibal offered. Will felt himself smile.  
“If you don't mind.... I... I don't want to take away from your patients though... And you need your sleep...”Will bit his lip.  
“Nonsense Will. I am your friend, am I not? Friends tend to try and assist as they can... And so shall I.... I think you would like the story of the man with seven fingers on one hand.... He wanted them removed...”Hannibal began his story from his surgeon days. Will laid down, listening, enthralled by what he was learning. And yet... He started to feel his exhaustion take over....

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Hannibal finished his tale, waiting for a reply from Will when he heard the soft snoring of the other man. The doctor smiled as he heard the younger man's light snores, indicators of an easy going sleep. “Sleep well, William. No more nightmares.”Hannibal spoke softly, hanging up. He laid the phone down on the table beside his bed, once more becoming comfortable laying down...


	6. Chapter Five: Another Day

Chapter Five: Another Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs that may or may not appear in this work. Italics are for those that are dreams, Will's dreamscape, and thoughts.

Hannibal woke up the next morning, his eyes greeted by the sun coming up. Yawning, he raised up, going to get up. He pushed play on his radio, opera music playing in the stereo. As he dressed, he found himself murmuring along with the music, staying in time. The doctor frowned as he felt his stomach rumble with hunger. He hadn't eaten since dinner the night before, and having Will's late night calls didn't allow him to get a... Midnight snack...  
Making his way to his kitchen, he tied on his apron, trying to recall if he still had some of that lawyer left over in the fridge. Realizing he did, he began to cook them as one would ham or sausage...

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Will walked into the lab with Jack, feeling refreshed. Jack had noticed, but decided not to say anything, Katz on the other hand... “Sleep well last night Will? You look well rested. Strange for you.”Beverly spoke, trying to hide a smirk. “Was it a girl...?”she gushed. Will shook his head, trying to hide a blush.  
“I just finally managed to sleep well. Okay? So... Find anything new on Mr. James...? Or on who killed him?”Will asked. Zeller sighed.  
“No... But we gotta new body... Another male. Wanna look?”Zeller asked. He knew Will had a gift for the deceased, but wasn't quite sure how it worked. Will looked at Jack.  
“When did you get another body? And why wasn't I told?”Will demanded. Jack looked at the younger man.  
“Because. You were exhausted and I didn't want to push your limit. Besides, you admitted you were finally sleeping well. I would've ruined that. Now... If you wanna look, Katz can take you...”the dark-skinned male spoke, keeping his voice soft. Will sighed and followed behind Beverly.  
This body didn't seem like it was dead long. His hair was a dark color, eyes were green. His clothing was torn and tattered looking, bruises and cuts on his skin, mainly his arms and face. “THIEF” was carved into his chest. Will turned to Katz.  
“May... I be alone with the body... Please?”he asked. She nodded and walked out, .closing the door. As he heard the click, he removed his glasses, closing his eyes...

'He fought me unlike my first kill did. He was stronger though, and his spirit had been harder to break. But he was broken, mostly. I hit him, hard, in the face. He whimpered, wanting to rub the place I had hit. I grabbed my knife and began cutting his already tattered shirt, carving “THIEF” into his chest. That was what he was, just as Terry had been my “cherry”.  
His eyes pleaded with me as I dragged him up to the trees, the same one I had left Terry at. It's a magical tree, one of healing. If you die near it or on it, you will be healed and not evil anymore.   
I tied him to the tree, again hearing the snapping of bones, his bones. Walking around to face him, I kissed him once last time. “Goodbye.”I murmured, leaving him...'

Will opened his eyes, panting. The vision was bad, seeing what had happened. He walked over to the body. “Sorry...”he whispered softly, glancing at the clock. Going back to the others, he looked right at Jack. “Thief. This guy must've stolen from our killer or from someone our killer was close to. That tree he dumps them at has some sort of significance to him or her, a... Magical property in their mind.”Will gave his findings from the vision. Jack nodded as Alana walked in.  
“We have another tape if any of you are interested...”the psychiatrist spoke, handing the tape over to Crawford. Price got the television set up as Jack put the tape in.  
The screen came on, their victim on display, tied up to a chair. He already looked fairly bruised up and beaten, but not as bad as when they had found him. “I... I... I am Benjamin Mitchell... I am a thief. A rotten, dirty th-thief. I have stolen not only lives, but money and objects from others. I... I deserve the punishment I am receiving.....”the victim, Benjamin, spoke. His voice was shaky and hard to understand, but the message was clear enough.  
The tape went black and Price ejected it. “So... What are we calling this guy? You know the newspapers are gonna wanna know...”Price finally spoke up. Will shrugged, not caring. He didn't name them, he only got in their heads. Alana thought for a moment.  
“I would suggest 'Judge'. Our killer passes judgments on the victims and makes them confess before killing them. They are 'punished' by being tortured.”Alana spoke. Katz shrugged.  
“Who said this person needs a name?”Katz spoke. Jack shook his head.  
“How about instead of worrying about names, we find leads?”he suggested, going to his office...

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Looking out his window, he saw his next patient pulling in. He prepared for this guest, placing a special material over the couch he knew they would sit at. Dealing with those afraid of germs was not easy, especially when coupled with PTSD, but he would manage, for the patient.  
As his patient spoke, he couldn't help but allow his mind to wander over to Will, wondering if the younger man had slept well... Or if another nightmare took hold.  
“D-dr. Lecter.... What do you think? Or are you l-listening?”the patient snapped him out of his thoughts.  
“I apologize. Please, continue....”


	7. Chapter Six: Interest

Chapter Six: Interest

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs that may or may not appear in this work. Italics are for those that are dreams, Will's dreamscape, and thoughts.

When his patient left, Hannibal decided it was time for lunch. He was famished and knew he couldn't help anyone on an empty stomach. Walking into his kitchen, Hannibal decided to make something quick and simple. A liver sandwich perhaps...

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Will sighed as he glanced at the clock. Everyone had been working hard all morning to learn more about the victims. “Jack.... I think I'm gonna go get lunch.... Want anything?”he asked. The older man shook his head.  
“No.... Bella packed me a lunch. But you go and get something.”Jack gave the younger man his permission. Will nodded and grabbed his handgun, hiding it in it's holster. 'Just in case...' Will thought to himself as he left...

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Sitting down, Jeffrey White began to eat his lunch, a hamburger with fries and a coke. Nothing fancy. “You're gonna pack on the pounds you keep that up.”his companion spoke. He glared at her as she pushed her blonde hair back.  
“Shut up.”he retorted. She snickered and watched the door.  
“I think I see your next target. He's coming in.”she leaned close and murmured. Jeffrey turned to see a small man walking in, one who couldn't be more than 5' 10”. He had dark brown hair, shaggy hair. Wore glasses and had stubble.  
“What makes him a target?”Jeffrey asked the blonde woman. She was the one who chose them, she could see their evils.  
“Can't you see? He has an angel of doom following him. He brings death wherever he goes. He knows and doesn't care. He wants to watch them die, but he makes others do it so he doesn't have too. He deserves to be punished...”the blonde woman whispered. He looked at the young man again.  
He could see it now. The man did have an angel of doom following him. A stag with a black coat. He even seemed smug, like he knew it was following him. Jeffrey wondered if the man knew that the death he was waiting for was his own...


	8. Chapter Seven: Taken

Chapter Seven: Taken

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs that may or may not appear in this work. Italics are for those that are dreams, Will's dreamscape, and thoughts.

Jeffrey walked out of the diner when he finished, waiting out at the alley. The woman told him that the man would walk out this way, and that he'd be easy to take. Sure enough, just as she had predicted, the man walked by the alley. Jeffrey grabbed him and dragged him in. The man fought, reaching for what looked like a gun.  
“Stop! I'm a federal agent and I will shoot!”the man claimed.  
“He lies.”the woman whispered to Jeffrey. She had yet to lie to him, so he charged at the man. He grabbed the gun out of his hand and slammed the man down. Jeffrey struggled with him, fought with him, until he appeared to black out. He checked the man's pulse, and satisfied the man was alive, he stashed him in his truck, ready to head off to the cabin...

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Dr. Lecter finished his meal and began to wash up, ready for the next patients. Something didn't feel right though, something was off. He couldn't tell what it was though, but it was something big. Going to make sure that his favorite FBI team was alright, he dialed Will's number. The phone went to voicemail, so he decided to try Jack.  
“Agent Crawford.”the man answered. Hannibal sighed in relief.  
“Hello Jack, everyone okay?”he asked. There was a momentary silence.  
“Everyone's fine.... Why?”Jack asked. So inquisitive, always thinking something was wrong.  
“No reason... I just called Will and he didn't answer so I thought I'd be sure...”Hannibal answered. He could picture Crawford looking at the clock, just as he was.  
“Don't worry about Graham. He went on lunch break, probably not taking any calls.”Jack answered. Hannibal sighed in relief.  
“Okay.... Just checking... Goodbye Jack.”Hannibal spoke, hanging up. He may have had an answer to the young man's whereabouts, about he still worried...

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Will groaned as he came too. His body ached, sore. He felt beat up, like someone had just pulverized him. He opened his eyes, noting that he wasn't wearing his glasses since everything was fuzzy. He realized he was sitting in a chair. Will attempted to get up, to no avail.  
His wrists were tied behind his back, to the chair, his feet bound to the feet of the chair. Will struggled, trying in vain to get out, to get free at all. “I'm glad to see you're awake, Death Bringer.”he heard a voice call to him. He squinted as a light was turned on. He saw a figure moving around, blurred.  
“H-hello.... Who's there? Who are you?”Will asked. The figure moved closer, soon in his face, the blurs not as bad.  
“I'm Jeffrey. And I own you now.”the man answered, his face inching closer to Will's. Next thing he knew, the man, Jeffrey, was kissing him. He tried to pull away, but the chair wouldn't allow him to move more than an inch or so, forcing him to take it. The man pulled away and smirked.  
“Don't worry Death Bringer... I won't hurt you.... Not any more than you deserve anyway...”the man spoke, his hand beginning to stroke Will's cheek. Will felt himself tense. 'Death Bringer? What... I... Jack... I need to get to Jack... Some how....'Will thought, trying to make a plan in his head. Jeffrey appeared to frown.  
“Bad Death Bringer. We don't think a whole lot here. We just do.”the man spoke harshly, a hand colliding with Will's face at about the same time. He winced, wanting to rub the stinging on his face. “Now. I think we'll hold off on your confession until tomorrow.... Today.... I want to have fun...”Jeffrey spoke. Will heard the rustling of clothes and tensed, his body on edge. Though he wasn't all that religious, he began to pray hard that Hannibal or Jack or anyone from the FBI would show up and help him, would save him...


	9. Chapter Eight: Hurting

Chapter Eight: Hurting

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs that may or may not appear in this work. Italics are for those that are dreams, Will's dreamscape, and thoughts.

Jeffrey pulled away from his new plaything, admiring the young man. He seemed to have muscles, not like those of bulgy bodybuilders, but muscles all the same. Shaggy hair one could just pull. “What are you waiting for? Take him to the bed... Play with him. He needs it to relax, before his confession....”the blonde woman murmured to Jeffrey. He nodded, putting his face an inch from Will's.  
“Now listen. I'm going to take you to our bedroom. Okay? If you fight me, if you try to run, I will hurt you more than you have ever been hurt. Understood?”he murmured. Will nodded, his eyes showing the fear. Jeffrey smirked, beginning to untie him from the chair. The man struggled a little, causing Jeffrey to have to hit him hard in the back and the neck.  
“P-please.... I need to tell my boss... I gotta let them know....”Will tried to reason with the man. “If you cooperate with them... You won't go to prison for too long, you could cut a deal....”Will attempted. Jeffrey pulled him close by his hair, putting a knife to his throat.  
“I don't care about prison. All I want right now, is to make you mine. To take you. Don't look so scared though, you'll like it. Ever been with a man before?”

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Jack glanced at the clock, confused. It had been over two hours since Will left for lunch, and he still hasn't returned to the building or even called in. He paced back and forth before giving in to the urge to call the younger man. There was no answer, no phone calls coming in, just straight to voice mail. He swore and called Alana.  
“Dr. Bloom.... We may have a problem....”Jack started.  
“What happened? What kind of problem? Did you hurt Will?”she asked. Jack sighed.  
“No... But he went out to lunch two hours ago and I haven't heard from him or seen him since... Think he may have slept walk or something? Or think he got hurt?”Jack thought.  
“I.... I don't know.... Last time that happened he went to Hannibal's.... Right? Call Dr. Lecter and see if Will made it over there...”Alana spoke. “Or I could call....”  
“I got it... Thanks....”Jack answered before hanging up. He sighed and dialed Lecter's number, hoping to get the doctor at a good time....

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Hannibal's phone rang and he looked at his 1 o' clock. “I do apologize. I have my own feelings against cell phones during a session. I'll be right back.” Hannibal apologized, answering his phone. “Hello... I'm in the middle of a session... This needs to be important.”  
“No important yet... Is Will there?”he heard Jack Crawford's voice on the other end. Hannibal swore inwardly.  
“No. Why? He okay?”he asked. Jack sighed.  
“Dunno yet... He left for lunch and hasn't come back... Not even phoned in... Thought he may have went over to your place... My apologies...”Jack answered. Dr. Lecter looked at his patient.  
“Call me if anything changes. I must get back to my patient though.. Goodbye... Good luck...”Hannibal hung up. His patient looked at him.  
“Everything okay Dr.?”they asked. Hannibal sighed.  
“A... Friend of mine has went missing... He's probably okay though, just wandering around somewhere....”

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Will trembled as the sleeping figure held him in place, the warm breath against his neck. He tried to get out of the bonds holding him, but to no avail. The man above him weighed too much to lift, and the ropes held him tightly in place. He looked out the window, seeing the blurred images of trees and clouds, of the stag.  
“P-please... Get help.... Please....”Will whispered towards the stag, the large black animal that had always followed him. He hoped it would someone lead Jack or someone else to him, before the man woke up to “play” again.  
Play. That was hardly play. That hurt. Not just his pride, but his body, his self-worth. Everything... Will closed his eyes and sighed. His body was aching from being abused by the man above, from being fondled and hit, from being slapped and spit on. He tensed as he felt the man begin to wake up.  
“Good... You're awake too... We can play some more....”the man whispered into his neck. Will closed his eyes, feeling close to tears as the man's hand moved over his body...


	10. Chapter Nine: Pain

Chapter Nine: Pain

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs that may or may not appear in this work. Italics are for those that are dreams, Will's dreamscape, and thoughts.

Will woke up the next day, sore and possibly bleeding from various wounds. The man had tied him to the chair again, in his torn clothing, getting to a camera. He got down to Will's level, kissing him, Will tried to pull away, but could only take the kiss as the man assaulted his mouth before he pulled away. “Now. Death Bringer. You are going to make your confession.”the man said.  
“W-what confession? What am I-I to say?”Will asked, shakily, afraid of what the man would do to him again. Gosh it hurt to sit down, his bottom on fire. The man traced over his quivering lip, a sick smirk on his face.  
“Simple. You will state your name, and that you are a Death Bringer. That everyone you meet dies. Am I clear?”the man demanded. Will nodded, his face burning from where the man's fingers had lingered. “Good.”and with that, the man placed a tape in the camera, and turned it on. Will swallowed.  
“I.... Am Will Graham... And... I have... Been deemed a Death Bringer.... I bring nothing but death to those I... To those I meet.”Will forced the words out, his voice shaky. The man placed the camera down and turned it off.  
“Such a good boy.... A good Death Bringer.... Wonder what you'll feel like.... While you're this way... Tied in such a way... It's.... Enticing...”the man spoke as he walked forward to Will, hands outstretched...

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Jack had placed a BOLO out on Will, hoping the young man would show up. Dr. Lecter had called to see if he could help, letting Jack know that he would ask patients if they have seen Will at all. Alana was searching through her patients as well, and had her own circle of friends looking for him. All the older man could do now was wait and hope that “the Judge”, as TitleCrime had dubbed the newest killer, did not have Will.  
Zeller walked up to him. “Yes Brian... What do you have?”Jack asked, hoping it wasn't some BS an overzealous “witness” came up with.  
“We know where he dumps the bodies Jack... And if he does have Will, he'll eventually dump him there. I say we lay in wait, jump when he show's up, we ambush him, rescue Will.”Brian answered, looking at Jack. “Katz and I think it's a good idea anyway...” Jack sighed and thought it over. True, they did know where the dumping ground was. And true, it was likely that Will was under the guard of the killer. But what if the ambush spooked the killer, spooked him to the point of killing Will and himself?  
“Two things about that Zeller. How do we know it's a he? And what if the killer gets spooked and kills both themselves and Will?”Jack asked. Zeller sighed.  
“Like I said... Suggestion.”Brian replied, looking at Jack. “So... Yes or no?”he asked, wanting a direct answer this time. Jack thought for a moment before answering.  
“Do it. But no one, I mean no one, is to shoot or give us away until I say so. Do you understand?”Jack asked. Zeller nodded, going to get a team together to canvas the area around that tree...

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Hannibal frowned as the last patient denied knowing anything about Will before they left. The doctor was becoming increasingly worried for his... Well what was Will to him? A friend? A patient? Or simply a future gourmet meal? Either way, the doctor was worried about him...

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Jeffrey watched as the young man, Will, the Death Bringer, slept. The woman walked up to him. “You should go for another... Round. If you want to that is... After all... He is adorable... Look at that pouty lip... Could you imagine it wrapped around-”she was cut off as Jeffrey glared at her.  
“Shut up. He needs to rest. He the next few days will be exhausting for him and I need him rested.... Then my fun begins....”he spoke. The younger man started to tremble and shake in his dreams and Jeffrey bit his lip as his pants started to become more and more uncomfortable. Soon, he couldn't help it. He grabbed the younger man and tied his hands to the head boards of the bed, clawing at his shirt. The younger man woke up, shaking, pleading with him to stop...


	11. Chapter Ten: Safe

Chapter Ten: Safe

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs that may or may not appear in this work. Italics are for those that are dreams, Will's dreamscape, and thoughts.

Jack and his team had been waiting it out for days, hoping that the killer would bring Will there. All the long nights and restless days soon came to a close when they heard a vehicle pull up and voices arguing, well, somewhat arguing. The correct terms would be taunting and pleading. Zeller gave Jack a look, one that asked whether now was a good time to strike. Crawford nodded, and soon they had the people surrounded.  
It was an older man, a look of hatred in his eyes, and Will, who looked so shaken up he was trembling, quivering. “Hands where I can see them!”Jack demanded. The man smirked as he carefully raised his hands up, away from Will. Jack felt uneasy, wanting to figure out the man's game before the man executed it. “Good. Now. We're gonna have to take you away. Okay? Now take a few steps away from the other man.”Jack commanded again.  
The man smirked and took a few steps away from Will before sprinting off. Jack's men tried to catch up, but he was nowhere to be found. Will was a shaking mess, trying to pass out on them. Jack called 911, hoping that they could help the younger man....

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Hannibal's phone rang as he was making dinner for himself. A simple meal of a doctor with a rude tongue. He continued cooking as he answered. “Hello? Dr. Lecter.”Hannibal answered.  
“Hannibal. They found Will. He's at Mercy right now. ICU. Probably even OR. Not sure, haven't went yet. I'm on my way there though. Thought you should know.”Alana's voice spoke. Hannibal about lost his hold on the phone. 'They found Will. They found Will.'kept echoing in his mind.  
“Good. Good. He's been found. I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you Alana.”Hannibal thanked the woman before saying good bye and hanging up. He turned off his oven, opting to have something on the go for a change. After all, they found Will. He needed to be there...

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

He felt peaceful as the anesthesia was administered. The pain slowly quit throbbing as he felt himself drifting, drifting... Sleep...

 

'He looked around, unsure of where he was. The place was so dark, so dark. And yet, there was another presence there. “Well, well well. Look who showed up. Hello Will.”a voice spoke in the darkness. Will felt himself shake.  
“Whose there?”he asked, looking around, trying to find out who was there. He gasped when the only other person there was... Himself? No. It wasn't him. It looked like him and sounded like him, but it wasn't him. The tone this man used was... Too dark, too sinister...And his clothes were more... Refined... Different from anything he would wear.  
“What's wrong? Afraid of yourself? Or speechless that you could actually be this... Good looking?”the other Will spoke, smirking. Will shook his head.  
“No just... Confused... Where... Am I? And.. Who are you?”Will asked. The other him chuckled, a dark sound.  
“Well, I'm you Will. A better version of you. The you that you refuse to let out. As for where we are. Well.. Simply, we are inside of you, of us. Of our consciousness.”the other him explained, a smirk on his face. '


	12. Chapter Eleven: Help

Chapter Eleven: Help

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs that may or may not appear in this work. Italics are for those that are dreams, Will's dreamscape, and thoughts.

Hannibal walked into the hospital room, his breath catching in his body as he saw Will for the first time in days, weeks. The younger man was laid down on the bed, IVs in his arms attached him to a computer and its monitors. His hair was splayed out around his head on the bed, eyes shut tight, but moving constantly, as if he was dreaming...  
“Dr. Johnson... Will... Is he... Dreaming or in pain?”Hannibal asked the doctor as he walked in, checking on Will presumably. The doctor turned towards the older one, away from his patient.  
“Hard to tell since he can't tell us himself... But many do dream.... Why?”he asked. Hannibal shrugged.  
“I was just curious... That`s all...”Hannibal answered as the doctor left. He sat down in a chair beside the bed, taking out a book from his bag. “You know William, this book is one of my favorites... Through the Looking Glass. Makes one think of how their dreams could be interrelated, or if they are interrelated... How one sees things... You and I... We see things differently....”Hannibal spoke outloud as he began to read some of the book to Will, hoping a part of the younger man would find it soothing, just in case he was in fact, having nightmares...

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal 

' Will gaped at the other man, at the other him. The other guy... Was like him... Was him. “How?”Will asked, still confused. The better dressed version just merely chuckled, a kind of chuckle that sent shivers down Will`s spine.  
“Now William... Everyone has their other side... Don't you know that?”the other Will answered smugly. “I rule here. I feed your self doubt, your hate.”  
“W-what self doubt?”Will asked, shaky. The other him just smirked.  
“That you won't become a serial killer. Though, we both know it's just a matter of time before you, we, snap. And when that happens... We'll be better off.”the other Will answered. He shook his head.  
“NO! I am NOT a killer. I am Will Graham. I am an empath. And I am going to do some good in with this gift. I can do good.”Will shot back. The other Will was going to retort when he stopped.  
“This is one of my favorite books Will...”a voice echoed through his subconscious. Doctor Lecter's voice... He cared. Cared enough to show up.  
“He doesn't care. He doesn't care at all, you're just a freak to him.”the other Will spoke... '

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal 

Jack Crawford walked into Will's hospital room. The man on the bed he expected to see, but not the other reading a book. “Dr. Lecter. Everything okay?”Jack asked. Hannibal turned to face him.  
“Would he be here if everything was... 'Okay'?”Hannibal asked. Jack sighed.  
“Guess not...”Jack sat down in the other chair.  
“So... The man responsible... Have you caught him?”Hannibal asked. There was something more to the question, but Jack couldn't tell what.  
“Unfortunately, he got away...”Jack admitted. “We're looking hard for him though... Hopefully we'll find him soon...”Hannibal nodded, looking at the FBI agent.  
“I would like to assist in anyway I can.”the doctor handed his services over. Jack nodded, when an idea hit him.  
“Maybe you can... Perhaps... You could... Play bait? Or would that all be okay with you?”Jack asked. Hannibal thought it over before looking back at him.  
“I could. What kind of bait are you wanting?”


	13. Chapter Twelve: Baited, Hooked, and Home

Chapter Twelve: Baited and Hooked and Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs that may or may not appear in this work. Italics are for those that are dreams, Will's dreamscape, and thoughts.

Hannibal sat down at the park bench, waiting for whomever harmed Will to show up and “take the bait” as Jack had said. He looked at his watch, 1 o'clock. Alana would be with Will, watching over him as he slept. Hannibal just hoped the woman remembered not to mess with what he deemed 'his'. And as far as Hannibal was concerned, Will was his, just as he deemed many others 'his'. Perhaps even more so with Will, a special case for a special man....  
Hannibal glanced up from reading his newspaper, noticing a man staring at him with what seemed to be an interest. The man appeared to be talking in a hushed tone to someone, though Hannibal could not see anyone close enough. Perhaps the man saw things or hallucinated...

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Jeffrey looked at his blonde companion. “Are you sure? He... He's older than most of those who need punishment... I don't know if I could do it....”Jeffrey spoke. She laughed.  
“Jeffrey. Jeffrey. Listen to me. He deserves it. He's a man eater. A cannibal. He doesn't deserve to live, he needs to be punished.”the woman told him. She smirked as an idea came into her head. “I've never tasted flesh before... And neither have you... Perhaps... When we are done with him, we should eat him... Let him suffer as his own victims did...”the woman taunted the idea. Jeffrey licked his lips.  
Sure, the man was a good deal older than those he usually went after, but he looked good for his age. And the taste of flesh... He had never ate it before, wondered what it tasted like...

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Jack stayed near Zeller, watching the video footage from the park. More specifically, he was watching Hannibal, to make sure the psychiatrist would be safe. “See anything unusual?”Jack asked into the mic, wanting to hear the man`s input. After all, no one knew if something was off better than oneself.  
“Define unusual Jack. Many things in nature and in the nature of humans could be deemed 'unusual'.”Hannibal answered. Jack rolled his eyes.  
“Enough of the psycho-babble Doctor. Just tell me if something makes your skin crawl.”he responded. He heard the older man chuckle.  
“Jack. I deal with people many people who have suffered the most awful of tragedies. Few things makes my skin crawl anymore. However, I have noticed a man watching me as if I were a delectable meal.”Hannibal answered back. Jack nodded.  
“Stay cautious Doc. We don't need you in the hospital too.”Jack answered.

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

'Will glared at the other man, the other him. “Just because you don't care about us, about me, doesn't mean others don't.”Will snapped. The other Will chuckled.  
“Will. Think about it. If he does care, it's just because of the way you think. How you get into other's minds. That's all. You mean no more to them than a rat does. That is what you are... Isn't it? A rat. Someone who feeds the snakes...”Other Will responded, pushing Will against the wall of darkness. Will struggled.  
“No. No. I have been compared to mongooses and snakes themselves, but I'm not a rat. I'm Will Graham.”Will tried to use the technique Hannibal had given him when he began to doubt himself...'

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Hannibal sighed as it got later, putting up the newspaper. He rose and started walking towards his car, when he felt himself being pulled. Next thing he knew, he was slung into the ground, a man straddling him. “I know what you are. And you are going to pay.”the voice murmured in his ear. Hannibal felt himself growl as flipped them, holding the other man down.  
“Will Graham. Are you the man who injured him?”Hannibal asked. The man smiled.  
“He was a death bringer. He needed to be dead. To show he could be saved...”the man responded. Hannibal glared, reaching for his knife, being careful not to really touch it with his hand, but with his handkerchief. The man started to fight back, surprisingly strong compared to the doctor. Hannibal felt himself pushed to the ground again, face first, a scrape from gravel. 'Perfect. Shows that I did kill him in self defense.' the doctor thought as he got up again.  
The man was talking to the air beside him, curious of what he should do next, when Hannibal stabbed him. He carefully made sure to stage the scene, with the man on top of him, his prints on the knife (as well as his hand, after all, he could have stabbed himself). Hannibal then began to call for help. “Jack! Someone! Please! Help! He... He attacked me!”he called out. Jack ran from the van he was staking out in, swearing.  
“What happened?”he asked as he and Zeller helped him out from under the body. Hannibal made himself tremble slightly.  
“I... I thought it was a bust so I began to start towards the hospital... He... He jumped me... I fought back... And... I think... I... I stabbed him... I'm... Unsure...”Hannibal spoke, shaky. Jack nodded, sighing.  
“At least we got him...”Jack answered. “Why don't you go home? Rest? It's been a long day and it's only the afternoon...”Hannibal smiled.  
“As nice as that sounds... I think I will shower and go back to the hospital... Will may wake up and panic if someone he does not know is there.”Hannibal answered, going towards home.

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

'Will struggled out of the other Will's grasp. He glared. “My name is Will Graham. I am from New Orleans, Louisiana. And you are a figment of my, Will Graham's, imagination. You only have as much power as I give you.”Will growled at him. The other him chuckled.  
“Will. You can't be sure you are Will Graham. You may Garret Hobbs. Or even the Angel Maker. Or the Chesapeake Ripper.”the other Will taunted. Will glared.  
“No. No. NO! I AM Will Graham. And you are nothing.”Will spat, grabbing a knife from the floor. The other him smirked.  
“Going to make me your first victim Oh Great Serial Killer?”he teased. Will glared, and crushed the knife.  
“No. I'm just taking away your power.”Will said finally, smiling...'

 

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal

Hannibal walked into the hospital room, just as Will's eyes shot open. He immediately went to Will's side, keeping him to the bed. “Will... Don't move too quickly. Okay? You are at Mercy Hospital. You have been sedated with anesthesia and possibly morphine. Moving too quickly will make you sick...”Hannibal talked him through. Will nodded slowly, his eyes looking at everything, taking it in.  
“H-how long... Was.... I.... Gone?”he managed to ask. Hannibal sighed.  
“A few days... Weeks at most... Don't worry about your... Pets. Alana and I took turns helping to get them fed and walked and bathed.”Hannibal answered. Why lie to the man who just went through Hell? Will nodded.  
“T-thanks... I... Don't know... What to say....”Will spoke. Hannibal smiled, sitting beside the younger man.  
“Nothing. After all, I am your friend. That is what friends do.”Hannibal spoke again, glad to see his friend was alright, that he was awake. Will nodded, closing his eyes.  
“Tired...”he murmured. Hannibal smiled.  
“Rest Will... I'll be here when you awake...”


End file.
